This disclosure relates to assessing a topic corpus.
The world-wide web provides easy access to an enormous volume of information. This information can be created by any number of content creators, such as, for example, individual users, web publishers, advertising (ad) companies, etc. These content creators can add content to satisfy varying goals, individual users often create content based upon topics that are of personal interest to the user. For example, an individual user might create content related to a hobby, to provide information to others, or to meet people with similar interests. Web publishers can create content, for example, to display knowledge in a certain area or to sell subscriptions to a site. Ad companies can create content, for example, to entice users to visit a site and to buy products advertised by the site.
If a goal of a website is to attract visitors, it can be difficult to identify topics which are of interest to other users. As such, content creators can try to gauge interest using a variety of mechanisms. For example, some publishers conduct surveys to identify topics that are of interest to users. Surveys can he inaccurate and/or can be manipulated by respondents and/or surveyors. Popular topics can also be identified based upon total number of searches performed related to a keyword.